Everybody loves somebody
by Odisea
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Scorpius no odiara tanto a Rose? ¿Si James creyera ser inmune al amor? ¿Si no importara la familia ni la sangre? Todo el mundo se enamora alguna vez, y ellos no son la excepción. Viñetas de parejas variadas de la nueva generación.
1. Rose y Scorpius

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen, son de Jotaká._

_Vengo con unas viñetas de parejas de la nueva generación para el drabbletón de Vrai Epilogues (comunidad de LJ). Justamente este primer drabble no entra en el concurso xD pero bueno. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Para explicar un poquito, el título, diré que es de una canción de Frank Sinatra. Todo el mundo se enamora alguna vez, y los pequeñines de la nueva generación también tienen derecho a hacerlo, ¿no? (: _

_Como siempre digo, espero comentarios, críticas y demás, que siempre ayudan ^^ Un besito, y ¡a leer!  
_

_

* * *

_

**Rose/Scorpius**

La primera vez que lo vio, fue con la amenaza de fondo de su padre. Aunque, a decir verdad, no le importó demasiado.

Sin embargo, fueron pasando los años y supo que no sería desheredada: en realidad, el pequeño Scorpius no le había caído demasiado bien.

"¿Ese es tu pelo natural o has puesto un arbusto en su lugar?" o "Hay plaga de comadrejas en este colegio" eran los saludos más suaves que Malfoy le daba. Pero ella, fuerte como un Gryffindor –al igual que sus padres-, no derramó ni una lágrima en todos los años que habían pasado.

Ahora, estudiando para los TIMOs, era cuando menos notaba su existencia. Y eso le agradaba. Tenía novio (Lenny Finnigan había ganado su corazón en segundo año), sacaba buenas notas, le encantaba su casa (porque estar en la de los más inteligentes del colegio, era halagador) y Malfoy no le molestaba.

Hasta ese día, en la biblioteca.

—De aquí a Notre Dame, Weasley —dijo Scorpius riendo—. Tantos libros van a hacer que acabes con joroba.

Rose arrugó un poco su nariz, se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba y pasó por su lado sin mirarlo.

Era uno de los peores días que había tenido en años, no necesitaba a Malfoy para rematarlo.

—Sí, incluso igual de antisocial —continuó mientras sonreía sardónicamente—. ¿Crees que en el futuro acabarás tan sola como él? O quizás como…

Pero nunca llegó a decir el segundo parecido, porque enmudeció de golpe. Por primera vez en cinco años la veía soltar una lágrima.

—Si eso es una técnica para despistarme… —comenzó, confundido. Muchas veces le había dicho cosas peores y nunca había reaccionado así.

—¡No, idiota! —bramó sacando la varita— No todo gira a tu alrededor, por si no lo sabías —él iba a protestar, pero le fue imposible—. Hoy es el peor día de mi vida, ¡sólo me faltaba que tú vinieras a incordiar! Primero, Lenny me deja... ¡Por Jacquie Jordan! Después, me dan un Aceptable en Pociones, ¡para colmo, ahora tú…!

Y sucedió lo que nunca en su vida habría imaginado: Malfoy la besó. Los segundos se le hicieron minutos, sintió sus piernas temblar y, por un momento, sintió su cabeza volar muy lejos de allí.

—¿Qué… qué…? —intentó preguntar, apartándose de él unos centímetros.

—Al fin te callas, ¿sabías que tu voz es muy chillona? —sonrió malévolamente y le acarició las mejillas con su mano— No es divertido que sólo yo insulte. —le susurró en el oído, y se apartó dejándola completamente libre.

Después de eso, él se marchó, dejándola de pie, ruborizada y preguntándose si _eso_ habría sido real. Cuando volvió a su mesa, cuidando de que nadie los hubiera visto, se fijó en que había un papel que antes no estaba. Lo cogió, lo leyó y volvió a ponerse roja.

_Cuando quieras, me puedes usar para descargar tensiones._

_Después de todo, los _amigos_ están para ayudarse, ¿o no?_


	2. Fred y Victoire

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen, son de Jotaká.

_Pues he aquí la segunda viñeta (: Esta vez de Fred y Victoire. Me gustó mucho escribirla, a decir verdad, casi más que escribir la de Rose y Scorpius, así que... Espero que se note xD También quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me llegaron, porque en un día nunca había recibido tantos, y bueno, aunque los he contestado todos, el primero no he podido porque no estaba registrada en FF, así que... Gracias a ti también ^^_

_Y gracias especiales (?) a Rich y a Lalii, que me lo han beteado :D Y sin más dilación, este drabble de 397 palabritas. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Fred y Victoire  
**

Lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa boba. Teddy la hace sentirse boba.

—¿Bajamos? Ya casi deben ser las doce. —Le dice suavemente, dándole un beso.

Desde hace unos meses, Teddy y Victoire están saliendo, y ha sido una sorpresa para todos.

Siempre ha sido de la familia, pero ahora todo tiene un matiz diferente. Ya no es un primo, es el novio de Victoire. Y a Victoire le encanta.

Bajan las escaleras tomados de la mano, lanzándose sonrisas de cuando en cuando. Faltan minutos para que el año termine.

Todos están en el salón, frente al gran reloj de la abuela Molly. Todos, felices y sonrientes, recuerdan las mejores anécdotas del año.

Apenas segundos los separan de un año de nuevas oportunidades, nuevas anécdotas y, quizás, de nuevas parejas (Victoire cree que su hermana Dominique se lleva demasiado bien con Lorcan). Y todos van a entrar juntos en él, como una familia unida.

Las manecillas del reloj se mueven lentas, Victoire aprovecha para ver todas las caras de su familia. Pero en la primera, para.

Unos ojos azules rodeados de pecas están fijos en ella, y ella le sonríe. Se lleva un año con Fred, es su primo preferido, pero ahora, con Teddy, lo ha abandonado un poco.

De repente, todos levantan sus copas llenas de champán al aire. Ella los imita.

—¡Feliz año nuevo! —Gritan a la vez, preparados para los primeros besos y abrazos del año.

Sin embargo, algo tira de ella y le hace subir por las mismas escaleras por las que ha bajado hace unos minutos, pero nadie se da cuenta por el barullo que se ha formado.

—¿Qué…? —Exclama ella, confundida, pero su captor se da la vuelta sin dejarla terminar.

—Quería… —Se remueve el pelo—. Quería que…

—Que… —Anima ella mientras lo escudriña con la mirada.

Sin previo aviso, su primo recorre la distancia que los separa y junta sus labios. Apenas dura unos segundos, pero ese beso (que no es más que un roce de labios) consigue marearla y confundirla aún más.

—Quería ser el primero del año. Feliz año nuevo, Victoire.

Y le sonríe tímidamente, a modo de despedida, para después bajar donde están todos reunidos.

Victoire, ruborizada, pasa los dedos por sus labios suavemente y, después, suspira.

—Feliz año nuevo, Fred. —Susurra al aire, y se prepara para bajar con el resto de su familia.


	3. Rose y Lysander

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. No soy Jotaká, ni nada de eso._

_Aquí vengo con tres drabbles, esta vez de Rose y Lysander (que es el hijo de Luna, a los que no tal [?]). Me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre ellos, aunque sean un poco más cortitos que los otros. Eso es lo bueno de poder juntarlos (?). Además, tenéis que sentiros orgullosas, que es mi primer intento de lemon, aunque suave (?), pero creo que esto hará que suba el rating a T o a M. Cada drabble supone una escena de su relación, aunque lógicamente, las dos primeras son pre-pareja. Espero que os guste y me aconsejéis sobre mi desastroso lemon (?). Sin más dilación..._

* * *

**Rose y Lysander  
**

—Si lees las runas del revés, podrás…

Sonrió sin prestar atención a lo que estaba diciendo.

Adoraba sus historias extrañas, sus seres inexistentes, su locura infantil, su sinceridad sin barreras…

Adoraba también su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y saltones, como los de un sapito, y que no tuviera ni una sola peca en su cara. Sus labios, finos y rosáceos, y el movimiento que hacían cuando comentaba esas cosas imaginarias.

—¿Verdad que es increíble? —Le preguntó, haciendo que ella volviera en sí. Él sonreía y se le habían formado unos hoyuelos adorables en las mejillas.

—Sí, lo es. —Pero no lo sabía, no había prestado atención a ninguna de las palabras pronunciadas por su _primo_, y no tenía ni idea de qué era increíble.

Volvió a sonreír. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí sabía qué era lo increíble, y eso que no entendía ni la mitad de lo que decía. Él era increíble.

**oOo**

Jugar al ajedrez con su hermano le había divertido desde que tenía uso de razón. La lógica y la estrategia eran sus cualidades más preciadas desde siempre.

Pero ese día Lorcan no quería jugar.

—¿Has visto hoy a Rose? —Preguntó mientras sacaba el tablero.

¿Que si la había visto? Habría sido imposible no hacerlo. Esa mañana, lo primero que había visto al llegar al Gran Comedor había sido su pelo rojo. Lo primero que había visto en la hora del descanso habían sido sus bonitas pecas, repartidas uniformemente por su cara, y sus ojos, azules como el cielo. Y ni siquiera se había acercado a ella para poder hacerlo.

—No. —Contestó Lysander, ayudándole a colocar las figuritas.

—Yo tampoco.

Pero Lysander sabía que era mentira, porque Rose y Lorcan eran de la misma casa e iban al mismo curso.

—Jaque —Dijo Lorcan después de unos minutos, sonriendo de lado. Al poco tiempo, se levantó de su improvisado lugar de juego—. Me tengo que ir. Rose y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

En ese momento, Lysander supo que no era un simple juego de estrategia y que él daría el siguiente jaque. Lo supo cuando alzó su mirada y la vio junto al lago. Y la quiso para él. Porque le encantaba su pelo rojo y alborotado, sus ojos dulces y sus pecas graciosas.

Ella le encantaba.

**oOo**

Lejos del ruido y de los gritos, de la multitud que había en la torre de Gryffindor donde se celebraba que habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch, había un armario conocido por todos los alumnos.

En ese armario se habían reunido la totalidad de las parejas en algún momento de su relación. Y esa vez les tocaba a ellos.

—Te quiero. —susurró quedamente para después dirigir sus labios al cuello blanquecino y besarlo.

Un gemido ahogado rasgó el silencio, y sus manos se internaron en su cabello, acariciándolo y haciendo presión sobre su cabeza para acercarlo más al cuello. Al día siguiente tendría una marca.

—Te adoro. —contestó mientras su mano subía por el muslo, acariciándolo suavemente y haciendo que, a su paso, su carne se pusiera de piel de gallina.

Hasta que llegó _ahí_ y, suavemente, subió la mano un poco más.

Otro gemido, esta vez más ronco, salió de sus labios, y la mano que tenía sobre su cabeza le hizo levantarla. Y se besaron suave y lentamente, recorriendo sus bocas y uniendo sus lenguas, compartiendo saliva y chocando sus dientes, explorando sitios inexplorados y acariciando sus cabellos.

Así, con los brazos entrelazados, las bocas unidas (y las manos en sitios innombrables), sonrió.

No sólo le había ganado al quidditch.


	4. Rose y Scorpius II

_Y he aquí el segundo Rose/Scorpius de este recopilatorio de drabbles. Espero que lo disfrutéis =)_**  


* * *

**

**Scorpius y Rose**

Ese día estaba especialmente nerviosa y excitada. Había despertado dos horas antes de lo normal y, es que, era su primer día como estudiante de medimagia.

Así que, contenta y sonriente, como si fuera alumna de preescolar, se colgó la mochila al hombro y se preparó para ser la mejor de su clase: iba a hacer honor a su casa en Hogwarts, porque ser Ravenclaw le había dado y enseñado mucho.

Tarareando una canción que no sabía de dónde había sacado, entró en el aula que indicaba el horario, y lo que vio la dejó maravillada: cientos de personas hablaban y se sentaban en pupitres con pinta de ser viejos, cerca de la mesa del profesor había un par de maniquíes bastante _humanos_…

Avanzó entre las mesas y los alumnos para sentarse en una que había visto libre, alrededor del cual no había nadie sentado, justo para ver entrar al profesor que les impartiría esa clase: un hombre mayor, regordete y con el pelo y bigote gris.

Unos minutos antes de que la clase comenzara alguien se sentó a su lado, pero estaba tan ocupada en ojear su libro que no lo había visto. Una vez empezó, se dio cuenta de que sería la mejor clase de su vida, y cuando el profesor se decidió a preguntar algunas cosas básicas (que más bien eran avanzadas) a los alumnos, levantó la mano casi sin pensar. Pero no le hizo hablar a ella, sino que oyó una voz _demasiado_ familiar que venía de su izquierda y que, por más que le pesara, estaba contestando correctamente.

Cuando terminó de recitar su respuesta, lo miró estupefacta y con una mueca contraída.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —susurró, con gesto de espanto en su cara.

Él sólo le dio una sonrisa ladeada y se quedó callado hasta que la clase terminó.

—Dime qué haces aquí.

—Vamos, Rose. Sé que me ibas a echar de menos —dijo mientras enterraba sus manos en los bolsillos—. Y tenía curiosidad.

—Ja, Malfoy —rió irónicamente, rodando los ojos—. Curiosidad, ¿de qué?

Ensanchó la sonrisa ladina que había creado hacía algunos minutos, dejando entrever algunos dientes.

—Después de tantos años, podrías tener la consideración de llamarme por mi nombre —espetó con tono petulante. Poco después, paseó su mirada de arriba abajo significativamente—. _Anatomía_.

Y esa simple palabra hizo que ella tragara saliva. Él era el único que _sabía_ ponerla nerviosa.

* * *

**Notas de Odisea**: Pues bien, aquí se presentan estos dos un poco más mayorcitos, como podréis ver. En realidad, estaría relacionado con el primer Scorpius/Rose que escribí, así que eso explicaría la respuesta de Scorpius. No son enemigos, pero tampoco amigos. Más bien se llevan en un continuo tira y afloja del que no saben, ni quieren saber, cómo salir. Y además, me encanta esa tensión sexual que, para mí, eso hace que se cree entre ellos xD Y no, yo no lo veo como un Dramione aunque hay gente que lo ve como una especie de "Dramione reloaded": Rose y Scorpius tienen su propia entidad y personalidad, y por eso cada uno hace lo que cree que podría pasar con ellos (?) así que, para mí, no es una relación tan extrema como el odio que tenían sus padres entre ellos, sino que es una de esas relaciones que no sabes cómo catalogar.

En fin, no me enrollo más, espero que os haya gustado ^^ porque en realidad me está encantando escribir sobre ellos, así que comentarios, tomatazos y felicitaciones (?) son fáciles de dejar, ¡Review! Y eso anima a escribir más ^^.

¡Un beso! Nos leemos =)


End file.
